


What a strange, strange couple

by Liah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon verse, Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, alfa eren, soulmates tatoos, strong levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: They yelled at each other. They were unable to cooperate as soldiers in the field which led to frustration at both sides. They even attacked each other with knives.Erwin started to believe that he will be the first witness of soulmates killing each other.(or: How Levi as omega who fought all his life to be respected and Eren who just wanted to protect his omega no matter of costs found the way how to function together after all)





	What a strange, strange couple

**Author's Note:**

> In my version of omega verse heat is difficult for omegas but it did not leave them as bubbling mess thinking only about fucking.
> 
> EDIT: really, more than 100 kudos? My sweethearts, thank you! :3 :3

_I should have seen it./ ___

__That would be a first thing which would Erwin told you about them. About their first meeting.  
About Humanity´s strongest and Humanity´s last hope. About love which bloomed in the war where so many people depended on two of them. About something which required more bravery than killing your first titan. _ _

__About something which after all… persisted._ _

___But let´s start from the beginning. Shall we?_  
*** *** *** ***  
That kid was a… titan?  
_No._

___He was a human who saved them._  
And now, he was stirring in the chains, slowly regaining consciousness again.  
Erwin still could not believe all of this. 

__And he was little reluctant to take Humanity´s strongest with him. Erwin would die for Levi without hesitation, he trusted him with everything but sometimes… Levi was just too much to handle.  
Erwin was aware that Captain Levi, the only omega which was in leader position of the squat was really close to his heat. He was also unbounded and with the fact that the titan kid presented as an alfa just few weeks ago… _ _

___They were asking for a problems. Or at least for very uncomfortable situation for Levi._  
But Levi insisted so Erwin let him come. Majority of their conversation he was just standing as far from the kid – Eren- as possible.  
Until…  
“What is your motivation for this, Eren? We are in difficult situation here so I…have to ask.” 

___Shoulders of that kid were shaking and Erwin pitied him for a little bit. It had to be too much for him – Erwin knew that these new recruits were sent to the hell for their very first mission. And when you add that thing with titan form… Eren stayed silent for so long that even Levi looked at him directly with well-hidden curiosity._  
“Speak, kid.”  
“I want to kill them! I will exterminate all of them!” he yelled so loudly that soldiers around them flinched. 

__Oh. His shoulders were shaking because of wrath not because he was crying._ _

___Levi approached him carefully, making small predatory steps although to be so close to the new presented alfa with his heat approaching had to be painful for him, “who?” he asked somehow softly but tone of his voice stayed calm._  
Erwin blinked, confused. What was he asking?  
He was going to tell Levi to explain yourself – Erwin was used to his half-finished thoughts which usually did not required answers but Eren not and they did not have time for this-“  
“My mother,” answered Eren.  
Levi nodded. 

__It was not usual for people to understand Humanity´s strongest, at least not so quickly.  
And that was said moment when Erwin should start to notice._ _

___“Erwin, I take responsibility for him. After all, there is no one better to kill him if he betrayed us.”_  
Eren gasped. Erwin gave a nod to the captain.  
Levi was their strongest solder. Man who overcame his secondary gender which destined him to be weak. Someone who led his soldiers with no hesitation, facing death and loss every day. 

___Some human titan would be no problem for him._  
“Congratulations, Eren. You are officially a member of Survey Corps.”  
*** *** ***  
First few days Levi avoided Eren as much as possible. It was expected because of his heat and also as a result of Eren´s secondary gender. There was a reason why majority of Levi´s squat were betas.  
Levi did not like alfas, he did not trusted them because they usually tried to overpower him but he could manage just fine by kicking some asses so Erwin stopped to pay attention for a while. 

__And when he looked closely again, he found out that that two became friends._ _

__They ate all of their meals together, side by side although many times they did not speak at all. Levi called him a brat more times than by his given name but he trained with him as long as it was necessary until his technique was flawless. Eren complained a lot about Levi´s obsession with cleaning but he only grinned when Levi called him names. He was only one capable of brewing tea right for Levi._ _

__They were so close that when Erwin could not find Eren he started looking for Levi – Eren usually was not far away. One night he came to Levi´s office and found his captain working on some papers and Humanity´s last hope sitting on the carpet, reading some of Levi´s book._ _

__Erwin stared openly. Levi did not share his books. Just not._ _

__“What?” asked him his captain sharply, “that brat is not so useless. I need him to find some information for me because this mountain for papers is fucking endless.”  
So when a bonding tattoo appeared on two of them- three elegant lines around their eyes, three lines around Levi´s right eye and three around Eren´s, he was not surprised. Not really. It suited them, it made them look like warriors even more than their uniforms did. _ _

___They were parts of one whole._  
To be honest, to find your soul mate – someone you don´t only like as your partner and who you bonded with as alfa and omega but someone who was destined for you – was really rare. He read stories about it, more tales than true stories. In the chronicles which he read sometimes was described that when soulmate was found, all village was celebrating for three days.  
But these two… 

___When they found out they were unable to look at each other. Both of them were scarred and pale, uncertain what to do (although Levi hided it better than Eren)._  
Erwin understood. To find a soulmate meant only weakness. Suddenly you are able to feel everything which your mate feel which meant double portion of pain and despair. And when your half dies you usually follow him no long after.  
But it did not meant that it did not make Erwin sad. Soul bond meant happiness in old ages. It should be way how to feel fulfilled and loved.  
And this war… it took that away from them. 

__After few days they started to spend their time together again, joined by hip. Their soulmarks changed from black to red – they acknowledged each other as partners then. Rumours about them were spread practically everywhere. They were first soulmates in the army, after all, both of them admired and followed by soldiers. They were leaders – Levi as the first omega captain and Eren as completely unique creature.  
It was so much pressure._ _

___Apart from that… Eren was only fifteen years old._  
Erwin was aware that he was hypocrite. Eren was old enough to kill and see his friends to be killed so he is old enough to get a laid. But it did not change the fact that usually if bond was formed with someone so young both parts waited unit both of them were at least eighteen. And old habits usually had their reasons.  
Also, that two could harm each other emotionally so easily. Erwin was not sure if that would not break both of them completely.  
He asked Levi about it really carefully. 

__“I know he is only fifteen. I won´t fuck him until he is at least seventeen,” said Levi harshly.  
“But… tomorrow maybe he will die. Or maybe I will. I have not luxury to wait because our future is not granted,” he looked straight into his eyes, his stare fierce, predatory, “that´s the reason why I have already acknowledged Eren Yaeger as my soulmate.”_ _

__He stood, ready to leave Erwin´s office. He turned, hiding is expression, when he added, “the only thing me and Eren are allowed to do is believe that we won´t regret choices we made.”_ _

___Erwin wished so much that Levi was not right. But he was – as always._  
*** *** ***  
Although everything was against them, Erwin somehow believed that they would make it work.  
But after they acknowledged their status as bonded, everything got worse.  
They yelled at each other. They were unable to cooperate as soldiers in the field which led to frustration at both sides. They even attacked each other with knives. 

__Erwin started to believe that he will be the first witness of soulmates killing each other._ _

__At that was unacceptable. Erwin tried to give them space to deal with their bond but moral of army was decreasing because they saw their heroes failing.  
Erwin was ready to make harsh decision – to separate them. Eren would be transferred under another captain._ _

__When he called two of them into his office to announce it, Levi flinched. Eren approached him tentatively – he was standing behind his omega, protecting his back as right alfa should – and put his hand at Levis shoulder. Erwin realised that that kid is already taller than captain. Result of his secondary gender, naturally. He needed to be stronger one psychically to protect his omega. That was way how nature programed them.  
“We are sorry, Erwin,” said Eren carefully, “but we will not allow that.”_ _

___And then, with determination which he only showed when he attacked a titan, he added, “we will make this work.”_  
*** *** ***  
The reason why Erwin waited so long before he tried to separate Eren and Levi was that he understand their problem perfectly well. 

__Both of them were talking contradictions._ _

__Levi was born as an omega. His gender was supposed to bring and to raise children. To be soft and let their alfas to take care of them.  
And Levi had that part in him, Erwin was sure about that. That soft part which ached to be protected and sheltered. But he pushed it aside and became a soldier, a killer. A leader who denied to be protected by someone because he was capable to fight on his own. And he was also superior of his own alfa._ _

__On the other hand, Eren was typical alfa. His instincts were screaming on him to protect Levi as his omega, to pumper him and he was really bad at controlling these impulses because of his inexperience and age. By nature he should be a leader in their relationship. But by his position he was subordinate.  
And this caused lot of tension between them. Levi was fighting for his right as a leader. Eren was fighting for his right as alfa._ _

__But somehow… things started to change._ _

___“Our natures and our positions in society are in complete contradiction… so we started to separate them,” Levi said when he called him in his office for same papers and then he invite him for a glass of wine as old friend._  
“Eren knows that when we are in squat I am his captain and not his omega. And if he forgot it and let himself to be ruled by alfa instincts it could lead to my death.”  
“It must be… incredibly hard for him. I mean, to obey you and let you to face the danger.”  
“He manages. I expect nothing less from him,” he snapped. But Erwin… understood. It was Levi´s way how to show is trust in Eren. Erwin was actually impressed, to be honest.  
“And when we are safe and alone… I am his omega with everything I have.” 

____Vulnerable and open with your emotions, you mean. How hard it is for you, friend?__  
“So you made a… compromise.”  
“We just find way how to work together.” 

__He smiled slightly._ _

___But sometimes their roles – soldiers and their secondary genders – mixed no matter how hard they tried. Only a week after their conversation Levi was unexpectedly hit by his heat practically in front of his squat – drugs had their limits especially when your body is aching for your mate. And it happened in front of Eren._  
Erwin was ready to separate them by force if it was necessary. But Eren took a step closer to his alfa and asked: “may I help you to move to your chambers, captain?”  
He did not order his omega. 

__And when Levi nodded he did not lift him into his arms which would Erwin do with his partner in this time of situation – he just put his arm around his waist, inviting him to lean onto him but otherwise letting him lead their moves._ _

__Eren managed to help and protect his omega and did not threatened his independency._ _

__But he experienced the full force of their bond only when Eren transformed into the titan in front of Levi for the first time._ _

___Levi was standing at the roof, looking at titan – Eren – and Erwin saw him shaking._  
And then that thing – frightening and full of rage – looked at them with Eren´s bright green eyes.  
“You are there. You are somewhere there, brat,” murmured Levi and relaxed a little. 

__He would swear that the titan smiled slightly._ _

__“Let´s go.”  
And well, for the very first time in the human history human and titan were fighting side by side, completing each other, watching each other backs. The easiness with which both of them were killing titans was breath taking and oh, that sight! Sight of Levi standing comfortably at titan´s shoulder, holding his hair for balance, completely at ease – was priceless._ _

__Then Levi cut Eren out of his titan._ _

__He jumped from steaming lifeless body of titan with Eren in his arms. Eren was unconsciousness and Levi was swinging him in his arms, unaware of his comrades around him, repeating, “you are safe, brat. I´ve got you.”_ _

__And when Eren opened his eyes, Levi kissed him on his forehead. Both of them where clinging in each other, shaking fiercely. Eren was hiding his face in a crook of Levi´s neck and Levi let him.  
So, hell, Erwin won´t take that shit about only surviving, about cruelty of world and that only death is waiting for them._ _

__As long as he will see miracles like this – humanity´s strongest and their last hope love each other despite everything around them…_ _

__He will maintain his believe in brighter future._ _


End file.
